Indoor Theme Park
Hijotee's Indoor Theme Park and Emporium is the seventh major theme park created by Hijotee for his main annual theme park gaming series. The idea for this park originally came up when a small indoor theme park was built inside a shopping mall located in The City. The video that showcased that shopping mall generated the most views ever for a single video to date (summer 2012), so Hijotee later renamed the video to focus more on the actual indoor theme park instead of another area of the city. That video was later deemed to be the first indoor theme park ever created and since then Hijotee promised the viewers that sometime in the future he will create a full sized indoor theme park as one of his main annual theme parks. 4 and a half years later on January 2017, Hijotee began construction of this ultimate indoor park and released the first construction update video on January 7, 2017. As a series first, this new type of construction video included commentary while building the park in real-time. Up to this point, all construction videos were either time-lapses or park overview videos with background music. This is also the first theme park built on new video game, Planet Coaster. Every other park before this was created using the older RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game. The park took almost 5 months to build, with the last construction video being released on June 3, 2017. This is the biggest park ever built in terms of number of individual pieces placed. It is estimated that this theme park could have hundreds of thousands of pieces and may even be closer to a million total. Such a high piece count was possible with the introduction of the new copy and paste system in the new game. Two previous theme parks, Dinotopia and the 2015 Zoo, each hold the record for the biggest park in terms of ride count and the biggest park in terms of land size, respectively. Once the park was completed, the final cinematic video was released to the public on June 16, 2017, therefore marking the grand opening of the new theme park exactly 5 years and 2 months later since the original indoor theme park was released on April 15, 2012. The opening date is also about one year later since the last set of indoor theme parks were opened on June 10, 2016. This is the second park to have all of its videos released completely on schedule, with the first video being released early in the release year and the final cinematic video being released on the last weekend before the summer begins. Hijotee plans to keep this schedule with big parks in the future. This indoor theme park is split into three main areas and seven rooms. The three main areas are the main entrance plaza (shopping mall), the food court, and the coaster hallway. The seven rooms are the inverted coaster room, the floorless coaster room, the hypercoaster room, the lake room, the Boomerang room, the junior coaster room, and the Wild Mouse room. The monorail, the wooden coaster and the Park Tour rollercoaster are the only three attractions that traverse through multiple rooms; every other ride is only located in a single room for easier access. However, the go-karts and the river rapids ride have track that partially go into a second room, but only through tunnels or bridges. Despite the popularity of the first indoor theme park with over 24,500 views in the first 5 years since release, this new indoor theme park has only gained about 4,200 views total in the first 7 months of release and only 200 views for the cinematic video in the first two months. Despite the low amount of views compared to earlier parks (mostly due to the great unsubbing migration of 2015), the park still generated double the views in half the time as the previous park. Below is a list of all the videos released for this theme park in 2017; all grouped by video type and sorted by relevance. Park Overviews *"Planet Coaster - New 2017 Indoor Theme Park Grand Opening (Cinematic Video)" – Video (June 16, 2017) Construction Videos Roller Coasters Water Rides *"Planet Coaster - The Indiana River" – Video (August 1, 2017) Flat Rides *"Planet Coaster - The Screaminator (Indoor Drop Tower)" – Video (July 31, 2017) *"Planet Coaster - Indoor Rocktopus" – Video (July 24, 2017) *"Planet Coaster - The Scizzer (Indoor Flat Ride)" – Video (July 25, 2017) *"Planet Coaster - Indoor Swinging Flat Ride" – Video (July 26, 2017) *"Planet Coaster - The Zipper (Indoor Flat Ride)" – Video (July 27, 2017) Transport Rides *"Planet Coaster - Indoor Monorail (Theme Park Transport)" – Video (August 2, 2017) Other Rides *"Planet Coaster - Indoor Go-Karts" – Video (July 20, 2017)